Wedding Present
by Shirogami
Summary: Completed! And Comments Needed! Ciel's wedding is in chaos and someone from the past is coming to rescue.
1. Celebrate!

_Disclaimer  
__I don't own Megaman / Rockman Zero, Capcom does.  
__The characters might be OOC, but I had tried my best to keep them original. The scenes at the flashback are generally from the game itself, with some adjustments to make it more dramatic._

**_Wedding Present – Celebrate!_**  
_By Shirogami_

The church is filled with joy and blessings today. The bride stands and waits patiently in front of the tall but well-carved wooden double doors, Her smooth blonde long hair flows gracefully on her well-made white garment. Her thin hair dress may covers her face, but it does not hide her smile from the birds around her, chiming and hoping around her dress like little kids circle her and sing. Even the roses in her hands, the flower represents love and charm, lost its match to her pure and natural beauty.  
But, Ciel tints down her eyebrows when she is thinking of the one she really cares, or to be precise, love. She keeps thinking of the time when her communicators informed her that they had lost Zero's coordinate after the satellite cannon - Ragnarok was destroyed and shattering through the world four years ago.

**Four Years Ago**

_Ciel, believe in me, as I believe in you too…_

Zero's final words still echoing in her mind. Now, her eyes never leave the monitor that was projecting the Ragnarok's entry to the Earth's atmosphere. She was waiting patiently for another message from the warrior again until she heard the report from the communicator, stating of Raganarok's dismantlement.  
The footage on the monitor was disappearing slowly, due to the jamming transmission, and finally ended up with only noise and snowy screen.

"Zero! Come in Zero!"  
The long silence was finally broken when Ciel reached for the nearest microphone and started calling his name loudly, she did not care if anyone doubt of her sanity, she just wanted to hear his voice, saying that he completed his mission and he was transferring back.  
But, the disappointment slowly devours her weakening mind. She falls slowly and eventually kneels on the floor, with one of her hands still holds the microphone. Her forehead leans on the edge of the computer, continues whispering his name again and again.

"Ragnarok has entered the atmosphere. Most of it will burn on entry... Impact with Area Zero has been averted. Mission... successful..."  
The operator tints down her head as she is reporting.

Ciel finally stands up. Without saying another word, she walked out from the trailer sadly. She could hear clearly, the cheers of the people around her, saying that Dr. Weil was gone and peace was finally coming.  
However, Neige, the female journalist of Area Zero, approached to Ciel and comforts her for the lost of their red savior. But Ciel forced a smile, says that Zero is still alive and will return to them someday.

Later in the night, Ciel was standing alone on a hill, staying herself far from the celebrating party. She is not in the lightening mood, especially after she kept hearing bad news from the searching team. Her eyes kept gazing the meteor shower above and fell into her thoughts. Every moment she spent with Zero kept playing in her mind and reminded her of his personality: He might has a strict and cool character, but deep inside his heart he was caring and always concerns about her when the time comes; He fought like a soldier, but he did it to fulfill her dream to create a world where humans and reploids can co-exist.

_"Zero... You believed in us... Now it's our turn to show you that your faith in us was not misplaced..."  
_After another shooting star fell, Ciel held her chest and tinted down her head with a smile.  
_"Watch over me, Zero... I'll make this world a better place... One where humans and Reploids can walk hand in hand, living in peace... Just come back someday... I... I believe in you!"_

From that day onwards, Ciel put herself in achieving her dream. With the help of Resistance Base and Area Zero, she encouraged both human and reploids to learn from each other in both education and professional fields. The process took her almost three years to achieve. Although there are still Mavericks around, but with the help of the repaired guardians – Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir and the rebuilt Phantom, the threat did not budge the trust-worthy between both races but built even stronger friendship.

One day, after Ciel signed most of the documents, she lifted up her glasses and exhaled deeply for her tiring job. There were many things troubled her mind though, but her lips curve up a smile when she was looking at the pictures on her table. She lifted the photo and observes the man besides her in the picture.

His name is Axl and he is a CEO of Accel Industries which is manufacturing daily needs like housewares and electronic products for the citizens of the world. They met each other when Ciel was giving a speech in his building a year ago and encouraged him to take human workers. He is around 6 feet in height, has short but spiky red hair and a cross scar on his face which he got from the previous war. He was originally a combat reploid but then changed his life target into business. He shifted his armor into formal attire and erased the combat data so things comes easy on business.  
They spent lots of time together by assisting each other to make Ciel's dream come true. Since Ciel was too busy to date and meeting Axl most of the time, she slowly has feeling onto him, even though knowing him is a reploid. Until one day, Axl confessed his thoughts to her and Ciel accepted it as a start of their relationship.

All of a sudden, someone was knocking her office door and the door slides open. Phantom enters to room with some reports. Ciel ordered him to leave them on the table as she would check it later. Phantom noticed her tiring figure and looking around the room.  
"What's wrong, Phantom? Is there anything else to report?" Ciel noticed his action and asked.  
"Nothing, Miss Ciel." Phantom stopped his action at once. "I just wonder if there is something I can do to help you ease yourself."  
"You can tell?" Ciel giggled and wondered if her tiring face worried the others. "Thanks for your concern, Phantom. But I'm fine, it just that I'm too busy nowadays to even have a good rest."

"You will earn it soon, Miss Ciel. After your marriage with Mister Axl, which makes the world another step forward in believing your dream, everything will become easier." Phantom speaks.  
"Thank you, Phantom. And stop calling me Miss. Even though you are assigned as my personal bodyguard until my wedding day, it does not mean that we are bound to the formalities."  
Phantom's lips curved up for her words.  
"Do you need something to drink? It shall do the trick." He went to the bar after getting a nod from Ciel.

By the time Phantom returned, he noticed Ciel was not looking at Axl's photo anymore, but another picture which Zero was in there. Ciel smiles firstly, but her sobbing eyes were telling another story.  
"You still miss him?" the ninja reploid asked.  
"Almost everyday, Phantom. If you ever have a friend who swore that he will be always by your side and protect you every time you're in trouble, I am sure you will feel the same, even though you are a reploid." Ciel stood up and walks to the pictures hang on the wall along with her milk.  
"But, Ciel. It's been almost three years after that incident. Can't you just forget him and accept Mister Axl fully? You cannot waste the rest of your life for a dead." Phantom spoke out his conclusion, without noticing his words were really offending.

"WASTE you said, Phantom?" Ciel replies with tears trickle down and drops into the milk in her glass.  
"Tell me, Phantom, do you think Harpuia and other guardians will ever forget you after your defeat? You'll never know or notice their faces when Cerveau told them that he can rebuild you and store your data back." Ciel words silenced Phantom immediately. He did not dare to speak or look straight into her eyes for his mistakes.

"I… I am really sorry, Ciel. But I think Zero will not feel happy if he is here, to see the one he risks his life to protect, is letting herself bound to the past." Phantom finally broke the silence after a long while, even Ciel's milk starts turning cold.  
"I am not, Phantom. I never stop myself moving forward to fulfill my dream. And I even found someone for my life..." but Ciel's face did not look happy as a women-in-love when she mentioned her romance.  
"Ciel, I am sorry for my words just now. On the contrary, I think Zero will be proud of you for your sacrifice in order to create a world where human and reploids are co-exist. But for this marriage matter, I will kindly request you to make up your mind for whose your heart will belong to for the rest of your life." Phantom took her glass and uses his energy to warm it back.  
"I will leave for now, there is something comes in my mind about the ceremony. I will double check if there is anything else needed to make it better. Please excuse me."

Ciel stops him before Phantom was leaving the room.  
"Phantom, thank you for everything. I always thought that you are cold but you prove that I am wrong."  
"Ciel, I am a reploid, a robot which can think and feel like a human does. And in my memory data for human's behavior, friends always help each other. Have a nice day.".

**Present day, Wedding ceremony.**

Ciel, in her wedding gown, guided by Cervau, while Alloutte follows as her bridesmaid and Phantom as best man. She is entering the church and ready to be blessed by both reploid and human.  
Meanwhile, while the crowd is enjoying themselves inside, three reploids are having their hard time outside. Harpuia, Leviathan and Fefnir are guarding the ceremony at the right wing, left wing and the entrance of the church.  
"I can't believe that I am gonna stay here and watch guard, while the other are having their time inside!" Leviathan complains to her other two colleagues through the communicator on their helmet.

"We have our orders, remember?" Harpuia, as the eldest and their superior, explains. He is in charge of the entrance's security.  
"But why can't we scout inside? I hate quiet surroundings!" Fefnir starts arguing and holding both his knuckle busters on his arms hardly. (Take note that Fefnir has one knuckle busters in each arm in this fiction, like Model F in Megaman ZX.)  
"Yeah! Even Phantom can be her best man! I want to be the bridesmaid, you know?" Leviathan swings her spear and says.  
"It is his duty as her bodyguard." Harpuia crosses his hand at his chest and speaks.  
"Then why can't we be on that task? We are guardians too, you know?" Leviathan debates and Fefnir nods in unision.

"Ciel wished for it, that's why." Harpuia speaks with his superior tone and whenever he does, he means business. "and I personally allowed him for it, any questions?"  
"No… No sir." Both red and blue guardians answer in unision.  
Harpuia looks through the entrance and stares into the wedding ceremony. He notices Phantom is securing the couple and eyeing everywhere. In the meantime, Fefnir cannot stand himself from laughing about Phantom's best man attire which is a formal tuxedo, while Leviathan's face flushes for it.

"Now, I may announce both of you husband and wife. Mister Axl, you may kiss your bride." After the confessment of the couple in front of everyone, the ceremony finally comes to the end. It also means the relationship between reploids and human is become closer through this wedding. Both Ciel and Axl show their happy and yet shy faces to each other when Axl puts the ring in her finger and lifts up her headset.  
The miracle bell of the church chimes as the couple kiss each other and everyone in the room applause and greet the couple.

**The End…?**

_P/S: If you guys and girls think this story is good to end here, then stop right here. The following chapter is actually an extending ending, followed after the ceremony. This follow-up is more onto action-packed and also my idea of how does the Biometals in Megaman ZX comes from. Anyway, read at your own risk, I will not take any responsibility if this follow-up makes you wanna throw tomatoes on me, but I bet you will do worse if I tell you not to read. Enjoy the extended finale, which is coming soon!_


	2. Fight!

_Disclaimer  
__I don't own Megaman / Rockman Zero, Capcom does.  
__The characters might be OOC, but I had tried my best to keep them original. The scenes at the flashback are generally from the game itself, with some of my addition to make it more dramatic.  
__This fiction is done after I finished all four Megaman / Rockman Zero series, watched the trailer and information of Megaman / Rockman ZX. I really wish for a better ending than the game and was trying my best to get this work done._

_**Wedding Present – Extended Finale • Fight!  
**By Shirogami_

All of the sudden, the smiling Phantom becomes tense and grabs the katana behind his waist. As a warrior, he is more cautious than normal reploid whenever there is an enemy nearby.

At the same time, Harpuia also feels the same thing like Phantom. His eyes is scouting everywhere around him carefully. Leviathan and Fefnir may react slower, but they have prepared themselves too.  
"Harpuia! Do you get that?" Harpuia's communicator device sounds and it is from Phantom.  
"Yes, I feel it too. Guard the representative, we will handle the outside." Harpuia orders and opens his channel to the other two guardians. "Leviathan! Fefnir! Anything at your side?"  
Both guardians do not respond.  
"Leviathan! Fefnir! Come in!" Harpuia is worrying when there is no reply from either one of them.

Suddenly, a noisy voice comes to his ear.  
"Har… ia! Enemy… proaching!" The sound is from Fefnir, and Harpuia can hear gun shot and explosion from the west wing, where he stationed Fefnir.  
"Same… here!" This time is from Leviathan, following with the roar of her Ice Dragon Attack at her side.  
"They are jamming our transmission! Damn!" Harpuia cannot leave his post because he notices two presence are coming to him. Turning both his arm saber on, Harpuia gets himself ready for the coming duo.

"Ciel must be in there. I will go and get her. You take care of that insect, will you, general?" A slim figure with long hair talks under the shadow of the trees nearby. Another figure makes her step faster than her commander and waves her rod-like weapon on Harpuia. Harpuia repels it with his arm saber and returns a slash with another one but she simply dodges it by stepping backward.  
"Too bad, little girl, it gonna take more than that to pass through me!" Harpuia answers confidentally.

"That's too bad, Harpuia. Cause I know exactly how to defeat all you guardians."  
The one who commands approahes slowly and the sunlight reveals his appearance to Harpuia.  
"Zero? It's you? But how?"  
The commander in sight indeed has Zero' appearance, but with darker coloured armor and tan complexion. Just when Harpuia loses his guard, the female reploid thrusts her weapon and hits straight to his ribcage. The power blows him away from the entrance and freezing his mechanical part under his armor. The female's figure eventually comes into Harpuia sight and surprises him no less than others.

"Harpuia?!" Fefnir wonders as he is facing a squad lead by a pinkreploid resembles Harpuia.  
"Fefnir?!" So does Leviathan, but she is lucky enough as she had cleared the minions leaded by a light blue reploid.  
"Leviathan?! It can't be! I stationed you on the other side." Harpuia ignites his heating system to gain his mobility again.  
"A copy?" Harpuia comes into a wild conclusion after he notices her body colour is inverted from the real Leviathan's, which she is in maroon colour.

"Well, if she and my other generals defeats you here, it means you are the copies." Copy Zero starts walking into the church without fighting Harpuia.  
"Wait! We are not done yet!" Harpuia gains his system back in the nick of time and rushes to Copy Zero again, but then the Copy Leviathan stands in his way.  
"Not so fast, handsome. Not before defeatng me first." Copy Leviathan channels her energy and summons her Ice Dragon. Harpuia understands the situation and fights her. He just hoped that Phantom is able to take care of the situation inside the church.

On the other hand, Leviathan is fighting the Copy Fefnir and starts losing. His flame is just as hot as the original, and it totally melts her attack before they reach their target; So as Fefnir who is find himself hard to catch up with the Copy Harpuia's speed and agility, his shots miss and destroy the environment in stead of his enemy. The situation still remain the same at Harpuia, he may has an upperhand with his agility, but Copy Leviathan's ice-based attack is his weakness as it slows down his systems.  
"_This is bad."_ The guardians think in unision. _"If this keeps on going, we are the one who will lose eventually."_

While the three guardians are fighting outside, the situation is tensing inside the church.  
Copy Zero keeps advancing to the wedding couple without any problem, as he either disbodies or scares the people and reploids away. He stops before Ciel and Axl, with his victims' body liquid dripping from his Z-saber on the red carpet.  
"Ciel, come with me. Together we can make the world you always dream for." Copy Zero persuades with his monotone and a cold-hearted behavior.  
Ciel, even after confessed in front of the God where her heart goes, still in doubt of choosing her love again. Axl notices her reaction and feels sad about it. Ciel glances back at Axl and knows her decision will affect his feeling most.

"Don't listen to him, Ciel! He is a Copy!"  
A shout from the bodyguard awakes her from confusion. Phantom unsheathed the katana on his waist and presses it against Copy Zero's saber. "The Zero I know is not a reploid that will harm the other innocent people, even with a proper reason."  
Phantom pulls out some Kunai from his side pocket and throws them towards Copy Zero after he leaps away.  
Copy Zero immediately uses his Z-saber and repels the Kunai away within a slash, his cold sight never leaves Ciel, who is covered behind Axl now. He starts moving forward and Phantom stands before him again.

"Stop it, fool. You know you cannot win against me with your weak power."  
Phantom ignores his word and charges. He shoots his Kunai again and forms the ninjitsu seal with his hands. He successfully mutiplies the Kunai as distraction attack, while he ignites his beam shuriken as his main attack. All of a sudden, just when Phantom thinks his Kunai hits his enemy, Copy Zero disappears suddenly and the Kunai hit the air. His opponent's fast movement surprises Phantom on the instance, and he is shocked when he finds out where is he.  
_Useless!  
_A arrogant whisper from the back makes Phantom turns around and waves his shuriken, a strong slash from Copy Zero breaks the ninja's weapon apart and hits his armor, it may not cleaves into his interior parts but able to immobilize the defeated reploid.  
But, instead of giving Phantom a finish blow, Copy Zero turns and moving towards Ciel and Axl.

"Wait… argh!"  
Phantom tries to move but it seems the last attack just numbed his mobility successfully. The situation is getting more serious when Axl is standing and guarding Ciel from Copy Zero. Phantom curses for his defeat. His sight is locking to the people in front of him, and then he notices Ciel's sad expression when Copy Zero starts torturing Axl by slashing his body but not destroy it, purposely forcing Ciel to join him volunteerly.

On the other hand, Cerveau, who is witnessing the incident gets a strange feeling from his pocket, he takes a coresponding device out. It is a long octagon-like device with red, navy blue and white as its colour combination. Its front surface, which resembles a face, shoots out rays through the holes that resemble eyes and Phantom, who fell beside them, notices it.  
"Cerveau, is it completed?"  
"I am not sure, Phantom. It does not respond to our test before until now, I am not sure why does it react now." Cerveau's confusion makes Phantom figures out the reason by looking at Ciel, who is crying and begging Copy Zero to stop hurting her husband who is stop functioning but still standing between them.  
Phantom can feel it within the device that is floating before him. Every tears of Ciel hits the carpet, it will echo once like heart beat, just like it has a passionate personality that wants to help the crying bride.

"How to activate it, Cerveau?" Phantom's question amazes the engineer.  
"Basically, you just need to hold the biometal in your hand and shouts out 'Rock On!' and the model's code as the key word, but…" Without waiting for Cerveau to finish, Phantom grabs the floating device and tries to get up. Cerveau stops it at once and continues, "But it haven't been put into field test yet. I am not sure if the result turns out as we expected."

"If it is 'his' data in this Biometal, 'he' sure will not disappoint us, am I right?" Phantom shows Cerveau a confident smile before he continues, "What is code of this model?"  
Cerveau tries his best to believe in Phantom and his creation.  
"Z. Its code is Model Z."

"Well, Ciel. If it is this junk that binds your heart, then I shall destroy it so your heart will always belong to me." After being torturing the bridegroom for a while, Copy Zero starts getting bored and finally decides to puts an end to this useless presuasion. Just when he is rising his Z-saber and ready to chop, Ciel turns against him and covers her husband, but it is too late for Copy Zero to stop his action, the merciless slash that can even cleaves through reploid's armor just chopping down without slowering its speed.  
Just when everything is going as expected, a figure is aproaching towards them with a energy saber's hilt in his hand, he is calculating the timing and activates his weapon to life in the nick of time to block Copy Zero's fatal blow. Although he is kneeling on one knee, but his strength and technique manage to repel Copy Zero's saber away.  
"What the?" Just when Copy Zero gains his gesture right and steady, for the first time ever, he is shocked when the figure starts standing up.

_Author's word  
Here's goes the first part of my extended ending, please catch the grand finale in the next chapter and if you are kind enough, please R&R for this chapter as well. Many Thanks._


	3. Protect!

_Disclaimer  
__I don't own Megaman / Rockman Zero, Capcom does.  
__The characters might be OOC, but I had tried my best to keep them original.  
__This fiction is done after I finished all four Megaman / Rockman Zero series, watched the trailer and information of Megaman / Rockman ZX. I really wish for a better ending than the game and was trying my best to get this work done._

_**Wedding Present – Extended Finale • Protect!  
**By Shirogami_

The guardians start getting exhausted and losing their advantages, as their energy tank are reaching limit and they don't even defeat one of the copies. In their mind, the enemies' strategy of setting up a winning battle against their weakness just discouraged them to fight with high spirit, not forget to mention the chaotic situation from inside of the church even ruffles them.  
"I don't believe this! We, the guardians will actually lose to our copies!" Fefnir curses for the situation. Their communication are back online since Copy Zero had reached his target.  
"Seems like it, but I am not going to admit until I am totally shut down!" Harpuia answers while he tries to break the ice that immobilies his left arm.  
"I don't know you guys, but I am missing 'him' right now." Leviathan's cheek blush when she speaks out her thought.  
"What is it, Levi? Missing your favorite hero again?" Fefnir teases Leviathan, which surprises his comrades. "Well, so am I, what do you think he will do if he is here right now?"  
"Isn't the answer obvious?" Harpuia stands up again with his trembling body, along with the other guardians, "he will fight until his last breath."  
"I thought so." Fefnir lifts his knuckle busters again and stares at the Copy Harpuia.  
"But how can we win against them in such situation?" Leviathan supports herself with her weapon.

All of a sudden, their prespective radar beeps repeatly in warning code, telling them that a new presence is around, but, instead of weakening their inner strength, the shown data starts encouraging them to fight.  
"This data? No way!" Fefnir and Leviathan are shocked in disbelieve, but joyed for the information projected by their radar.  
"Looks like it is too early to give up hope, huh?" Harpuia smiles before he slides his visor back into his helmet. "Leviathan, Fefnir, can you guys move?"  
"If 'he' is here and fight, so am I!" Leviathan laughs after she recognises the presence from her visor, coded Z. "And you, Fiffy?"  
"No kidding, not until I give that bastard a taste of my improved buster!" Fefnir grabs both his buster knuckles and his passion is burning once again.

"Well then..." Harpuia starts using his emergency subtank.  
"Let's…" So as Leviathan who smile in unison with the others.  
"Party!" Fefnir fires his buster as a signal for the rematch.

Meanwhile, after Ciel recovers her breath from the smokes causes by the energy blow in front of her, she looks at the figure before her surprisingly.

_Ciel, believe in me, as I believe in you too… _

The words starts echoing from the deepest of her heart again, as blonde hair start morphing out from the back of his helmet and flowing along with the wind. His armor is exactly the same from the last time she saw them. She just wished this is not a dream, no, even though this is, she hopes that she will never awake.  
_You are back._ Ciel whispers softly with both her hands cover her smile and tears start flowing without her notice, as she has been missing him for the whole four years. .  
_Zero!_

Copy Zero stares at his opponent in anger. He will not let a sudden appearance ruins his plan, especially when it had come so far.  
"You dare point your weapon against me!" Copy Zero holds his Z-saber hardly and slashes at the standing figure. The protector blocks it with a shield boomerang channeled at his left arm fearlessly and stands against the force steadily. At the same time, with his free hand, he gives a quick Z-saber slash and scratches his enemy's chest armor. As soon as Copy Zero leaps away, he keeps advancing faster and more deadly.

When both saber fighters are far enough, Cerveau takes the chance and go near Ciel to secure her safety. Ciel asks Cerveau happily, hoping that she is not dreaming of Zero's return.  
"He is Zero." Cerveau's statement joys Ciel at first, until he continues, "But yet he is not fully Zero, he is a device which has his knowledge and skills in it."  
Ciel is totally missing in such explanation until Cerveau continues.  
"Ciel, after the fall of Ragnarok four years ago, we were only recovered Zero's helmet and some weaponry he used. You were informed of that report right?" Ciel responds with a nod and continues her listening.  
"From the data analysis we ran on Zero's things, we found out that there was actually information left within his helmet: part of his memory data, back up data for his knowledge of weaponry and skills, and also the battle experience he had with his enemies. I transferred those information into the computer and locked it with a password so no one else will use them for bad."  
Cerveau opens Axl's armor and starts fixing him before he continues.  
"After helping the engineering crew rebuilt Phantom, I leaves the easier task to the others and started planning on making Zero's knowledge in use again. After long discussion with Harpuia and Phantom, we decided to make a device which the user can use Zero's ability with his permission."

"But Cerveau, why didn't you just rebuild Zero like you did to Phantom?" Ciel asks curiously as she knows that with all the help of the intelligence she has, her idea will be possible.  
"We tried, Ciel. But there is a main problem. We were able to rebuild Phantom because we were able to recover detail blueprints of his structure and a back up memory data within the ruined Weil's lab in Neo Arcadia. But we don't have Zero's, either a neat and detailed blueprint or the full data of his memory." Cerveau closes Axl's armor plate and waits for the bridegroom's system runs again.  
"We're afraid to disappoint you and we knew it hurts you if I told you about this, that's why I hid this from you and told all the personals who involved in the project never mention a single word about Zero's data to anyone." Cerveau asks Allouette to help him escorting Axl and Ciel away from the church.

"Then, that Zero is the result you get?" Ciel asks with in defeated tone. A moment ago, she really wished the Zero she saw is actually the one she is been waiting for but Cerveau's explanation really hurts her heart.  
"Actually, I am also not sure about this, Ciel. For your information, that device never respond to any test we put on it, we almost lost hope of it. I have it with me today because I forgot to put it back in my lab." Cerveau brushes his head for his clumsy behavior, and yet his nonsense surprises Ciel.  
_If 'Zero' never respond to the test he said, then why…  
_"But it seems like it turns out to something unexpected. At the moment Mister Axl was malfunctioned and you were crying, the Biometal, for the first time ever, activate by itself and the reading is high. Phantom noticed it just now and decided to put himself into test, since he is the only one who can fight here." Ceveau hides themselves behind the altar and watching the fight. He activates his visor and starts recording the progress of 'Zero'.

"But, I thought you just said that it is just a device with his incomplete data?"  
"That is the reason I said 'I am also not sure', Ciel. A biometal is nothing more than storage of data, but it looks like it only responds to you: your emotion and the danger you are facing."  
"Cerveau, you are not meaning that…" Ciel cannot hide her joy for her wild idea. As a scientist herself, she believes everything only after she ensures it with her own eyes and logical explanation, but this time, her personal feeling just makes her forget all those trash behind, just in order to accept the fact before her eyes blindly.  
"Yes Ciel, that biometal… Zero lives in it." Cerveau maintains his observing job and continues his talk. "And I can tell that he never forget you. Even his body was gone, he always look after you and protect you when in need."  
Ciel does not even listen to Cerveau, her concentration is fully onto Phantom, who is wearing Zero's armor now. All his saber-arts just the same he used to secure her safety from the pantheons in the first time they met.

"You pathetic fool, why don't you just die like you should four years ago? You don't belong here, ghost!" Copy Zero gives another slash and the shield boomerang blocks it again.  
"Whenever she needs me, I'll always be there for her." Strangely, Phantom's eyes are unlike his. He, among of the guardians, has the coolest character that even surpasses Harpuia, he does not know the meaning of fear or dying, and only duty matters to him. But now, his eyes are telling his opponent about his passion of protecting, caring of someone he loves deeply.  
Unknown to anyone, although Phantom is the one who uses the power of the Biometal, but the side effect of this untested prototype is Zero's memory data can affect the user's mind and control him. Therefore, Phantom is not himself anymore.  
Now, he is Zero, and he is given another chance to protect Ciel.

After he ignites his emergency energy sub tank, Fefnir keeps firing his knuckle busters to where he thought Copy Harpuia was, as a result the place is full of bumps and humps and Fefnir still does not land a clear hit on his opponent. He seizes his fire after a while, knowing that he might destroy the church any minute. He pants heavily while watching Copy Harpuia flows in the air gracefully. His arrogant smirk indirectly insults Fefnir for his stupidity in wasting his energy for hitting nothing.  
Copy Harpuia finally crosses both his arm blades and starts charging electricity to prepare his original's famous blade wave attack. After all, he notices Fefnir's weakening and dares that the fire gunner does not have enough energy to counter his fully charged attack.  
But, he is wrong! He does not know that Fefnir had been improving his skills since the day he witnessed Zero's unpredictable power. He studied his battles in order to know Harpuia's, Leviathan's and his weakness. He may not able to surpass his other two comrades, but he does not manage to lose to anyone.

After Fefnir noticed Copy Harpuia's movement of charging his time-consuming attack, he immediately grabs the chance and starts sprinting towards Copy Harpuia. But it is really a life-on-the-line bet, as if he lost, he might not able to survive.  
Since Fefnir is acting out of his expectation, Copy Harpuia quickly stops his charging and launches his first blade wave towards the running Fefnir. Fefnir's irises shrink upon the approaching blade wave and swears for its speed.  
"_Stupid original, think you can win me with your blunt strength?" _Copy Harpuia laughs for Fefnir's stupidity as the blade wave hits its target directly and explodes.  
All of a sudden, a shadow bursts out from the smoke and grabs the Copy Harpuia by his neck. The blade master looks surprised until he notices a shattered knuckle buster behind the attacker.  
"Dodge this!" Without hesitation, Fefnir fires all his rounds with his only knuckle buster until it blows Copy Harpuia in pieces.

Meanwhile, Leviathan is having hard time to dodge Copy Fefnir rapid fire, which slowly causing the place becoming extremely hot and it is not a pleasant feeling to the ice lover.  
Leviathan stores her energy in her spear's end and waiting for a chance to launch her Ice Dragon Attack. After Copy Fefnir is tired of shooting anymore, he decides to just catch up with the blue reploid and gives her a blast in close range. Knowing her opponent finally changes his strategy, Leviathan immediately launches her Ice Dragon Attack onto the approaching enemy with every ounce of her energy. The dragon dances through the flaming plain and freezes the fire within a blink.

As soon as he feels the pressure from her attack, Copy Fefnir quickly stops and strides away as fast as he can. He had memorized it, that this one-way-attack is only able to aim straight to the opponent once and never return, therefore, after he dodges the dragon successfully, he quickly advances to Leviathan without doubt and nails her on the wall behind.  
Leviathan's cheek blushes impulsively and scolds after she noticed her chest is being grabbed, "Just where the hell you think you are touching, you pervert!" But it is responded with a harder rub and filthy grin from the Copy Fefnir.  
"Come on! You are dying anyway, so why I have some fun on you first."  
Leviathan stares at him with a blushing face at first, but then she smirks at him lustily and continues, "Well, then presume that this will be my farewell gift… before you go to hell!"  
Just when Copy Fefnir is wondering her words and expression, a chilling wind is hitting him from behind. By the time he notices it, the Dragon that he thought he had dodged is coming after him!  
"What the… this is… impos…" the Ice Dragon takes its bite before letting Copy Fefnir finishes his last word and continues its way up in the air. Finally Copy Fefnir is blown apart and crushes his landing along with his iced and disfigured body.

After studied her moves and attack pattern, Harpuia is able to foresee her movement and dodge all of Copy Leviathan's attack swiftly. As for the arrogant Copy Leviathan, Harpuia's prediction in her movement is totally surprising her, especially when she barely catches up with his speed and her aim starts hitting air. It gives her a feeling like chasing the wind - hard catch it, but it can get you anytime.  
Harpuia strides around his enemy calmly with both his arm saber charged with electricity, he is going to end this match!  
_Stupid guardian, don't even know the electricity makes my searching for you easier.  
_Copy Leviathan observes the electric current that follows Harpuia like a tail.

"Let's end this, shall we?"  
Harpuia finally stops between the church door and Copy Leviathan. He crosses his blades in front of him and channels an electrified tornado to cover his presence. The tornado bursts towards her like a hungry beast and its power is assured as it destroys anything in its path.  
With her eyes locking onto the dark silhouette within the tornado, Copy Leviathan thrusts her spear with all the strength she had. Surprisingly, although her weapon hits the target as she saw with her eyes, the feeling from her grip tells her that she missed Harpuia – the edge of her weapon hits nothing but the void, as another of fact, she loses traces of the blade dancer.  
_I'm here.  
_A voice hears from behind tell Copy Leviathan that she lost the fight, before she is cleaved in half by Harpuia's normal arm saber.  
_I know my weakness better than anyone, girl._

The clash between the energy Z-sabers keep flashing until Zero roars and pushes his copy away. The loser leaps backward and returns a stab at Zero. The attack is repelled immediately with Zero's another saber. (For your information, Zero actually has two sabers in his weaponry, notice the white pad by his legs? that's the place for the hilts!)  
Copy Zero circuits around the legendary warrior by keeping himself away from Z-saber's reach. At the same time he is finding a way to strike him by surprise. Unfortunately, he does not know that Zero still able to wield another weapon that exceed Z-saber's attack range.

Just when Copy Zero tries to slash at his opponent's back, a force has stopped him. He tints his head down, only to find out his chest armor is being pierced and the weapon's energy blade is connected with a rod under Zero's hair. The half-lunged Zero looks behind from his side, knowing that his counter attack was successful. He pulls back and disarms the triple rod, then turns against the kneeling Copy Zero.  
He is staring at his copy mercilessly and pointing his saber's edge at the loser's throat. But, the Copy returned his treat with a arrogant behavior.  
"Ha! You might have defeated me, but the others won't stand a chance against my generals, they would be died by now and you will join them soon!" Copy Zero shows him a mad expression with his blood trailing by his mouth and laughs loudly until three silhouettes appear by the church's entrance.  
"You can say that again, punk. To your so-call-generals… in hell!" Fefnir shouts at their direction, his body is damaged perilously and lost one of his knuckle busters.

"No way! My generals, they're killed!"  
"Let's say that they are… too weak." Leviathan answers with her trembling and smoking body, Harpuia is supporting her as she  
might collapses by any second. "Wait a minute, is my lens damaged or something, I see… two Zero?!"  
"No, you are not, Leviathan. I see the same thing too." Harpuia answers with a smirk. "And the copy is losing."  
Copy Zero grimaces when he heard the insulting words. In his mind, he is proud as he has all the fighting abilities and he is even confident enough to outdo the original Zero. But now, it proves that he is wrong as now Zero is pointing his Z-saber on him.  
"Now, tell me who you work for." Zero demands an answer under his deathly sight and emotionless tone.

Copy Zero peeks behind secretly, grabs one of the destroyed pews nearby immediately and throws it to Zero. Impulsively, Zero slashes to the distraction and lets Copy Zero has a chance to escape by sliding away. Instead of fighting, Copy Zero rushes backward towards the altar where Ciel is hiding.  
"I may die here, but I will take her along, HAHAHA!!!" Copy Zero had lost his cool and his face changed to wildness and craziness, his body also starts generating huge amount of energy and getting hotter.  
_He is going to self-explode!  
_The scene catches the guardian's attention and they are far too weak to stop Copy Zero with their body condition, even Harpuia does not have enough energy to fly.

But, not the one who swore to protect Ciel until his last drop of energy.  
From a hurry stagger until his high-speed-slide, Zero rushes himself towards his copy and grabs him just before the dirty hands gets Ciel. The red knight, without giving his enemy a chance, continues his force and burst through the wall before them. As soon as her eyes able to catch up with the the collision of the fighting reploids, Ciel cries out his name immediately.

"Very well! Then I shall take you, the legend into my grave instead."  
Within the forest under the heavy rain, after both Zero stride and create an open path of fallen trees, Copy Zero grabs his enemy but his act is returned with a flashy saber dance that cleaves off his arms and a strong penetrate into the trunk. Knowing that he is totally lost, Copy Zero does not hesitate anymore and triggers the self-destruct system in his body. The bright light covers their surrounding like a dome and blinds every witness's sight.

Ciel covers her crying face and kneels on the carpet. The explosion just crushed her believe in his survival. The rain falls through the destroyed roof and soaks her wedding gown; her face is drenched, as the water flows along her eyes and mixing with her tears before it drops on the ground.  
Until she hears footsteps and her eyes are gazing into the forest.  
A silhouette slowly walks towards her, his armor is heavily damaged but his system is still functioning. Ciel's gloomy looks starts turning to a smile. Her sad emotion is totally lightened up when she notices his long, blonde hair waving behind his caring eyes. He finally stops and his hand slowly reaches her face to her tears away. Her crying eyes slowly closing in half, as she is gazing at his warm smile.

"It's been a long time, Ciel."  
In instance, his word is returned with her quick and passionate hug. Ciel just wanted to hold Zero and feels him in her arms for real, not just a fantasy or a dream. She keeps saying his name and welcoming his return.  
But, instead of returning a hug, Zero holds her shoulder and gently pushes her away, swinging his head and says, "Ciel, I am not the one you should hug…" Zero turns his sight to Axl, who is looking sad and a bit of jealous upon them.

"Now, you are Mrs. Axl and only he will grant you happiness, not me." Zero stands up, guides Ciel's hand to Axl's and holds them together.  
"Take good care of Ciel for me, will you? Please bring her happiness and aid her as you can."  
While Ciel is wondering Zero's act, the red warrior suddenly reacts like been electrified. His appearance starts getting snowy and mixes up with Phantom's body.  
"_My time is up, huh? That explosion sure did a good job."_ Zero observes his changes and looks at everyone around. All of them, including the guardians, are feeling happy to see Zero again after whole four years, but yet, they are feeling sad when they know this is only a short reunion.

Suddenly, Ciel hugs him from behind and hoping that he will not disappear, not in front of her again. Her hand is reaching his chest and she leans her head onto the back by side. Zero, with his sorrow hiding within his heart, turns around slowly and smoothes her head gently. Ciel tints up her head and looks into his window of souls. They are full of love and tenderness, but also sadness for their fate.  
"Don't worry, Ciel. Even I might be gone, but my heart and soul will be with you, like I always do."  
Zero smiles at her and hugs her close to his chest for a whisper.  
_Just believe in me, okay?  
_Finally, after he smiles to his lover for one last time, Zero's snowy appearance flashes in bright white and bursts into digital particles. They eventually reform the small, silent but now grey-coloured Biometal. It falls along with the unconscious Phantom on the floor and catch all the attention.

Ciel hides her face from the others and slowly takes the Biometal. She observes its surface that represents Zero's face. As she smoothes the Biometal gently, she slowly lost control of her tears and finally crying, but her lips curves up a satisfying smile at the same time, as she knows her hero had fulfilled his duty again, either as her caring bodyguard, or as a man who loves her endlessly.

_Thank you, Zero. For keeping your promise. (Yakusoku wo mamorutte, arigato, Zero.)_

**The End**

_Author's word  
So, how is this fiction? I tried hardly to finish this work in a week or two, mostly in the process of grammar correcting, proof-reading and correcting as many mistakes as I can.  
Firstly, I managed to make this story to be merrier: wedding ceremony, lots of blessing, and living-happily-ever-after stuff. But then, to make Ciel love to Zero as true as I always like this pairing (come on, you will feel the same after you saw their dialogue in the game!), I decided to mix the origin of Biometal (self-created though) in this fiction of Megaman / Rockman Zero. Hope you guys won't hate this._

_By the way, after I received most of you like the CielxAxl pairing, which I came out accidentally, I may manage to write a prequel for this fiction. Therefore, I would like to ask your opinion if you don't mind me to write this pairing, regardless to my poor English.  
Anyway, please kindly R&R. Many Thanks and see you in other fiction._


End file.
